Swan Queen Ch 3 Love Heals All Wounds
by DragonRyder10
Summary: In Chapter three Regina finds Henry and Emma and here's what happen next. This is Emma and Reginas first sex scene, please cautious.


Swan Queen: An Enchanted Love Story

**Love Heals All Wounds**

**Just a little insight what's about to happen. I've been gearing up for Emma and Regina first sex scene, I was going to introduce it in the last chapter, but it would have made it exceptional long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun creating it!**

As the rain falls from the skies above, so will the it shower my everlasting love! Emma thought of this phrase when all she could see is the black abyss, Henry had let her hand go without a moment's notice. Emma yelled out for Henry, but all she could feel was emptiness space. It was as if she was trapped in this black hole for which there was no escape. Just when Emma thought all hope was lost; she felt this satin, gentle touch, softly caressing the back of her left hand. It was as if a platoon of ants were dancing on her hand; it was soothing and comforting to the touch. When her eyes open from the black abyss it took her a moment to focus. That's when she felt she was in a dream, Emma said, "Pinch me, someone?"

Regina responded, "Emma, its Regina no your not dreaming I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise! Emma come sit down while we all talk. Henry had you standing for a hair too long. He wanted you to soak in the excitement as he is on cloud nine, right now." Emma responded, "Regina, What… How… on earth did you find us? Everyone in Storybrooke was whisked back to the enchanted forest. Where are Charming, Snow, Granny, Red and the rest of the town? Ok, all is forgotten no need to details you here now that's the important part. Regina responded, "That's the strange thing, Emma. When the cloud took us back to the enchanted forest, everything was as it used to be until; it started getting really strange! I did what I needed to find you and Henry... I'm pretty sure if I found a way to you, everyone should be back in Storybrooke, by now! I couldn't wait; I had to find you…" That's when Regina held Henry's and Emma's hands and said, "I'm here now that's all that matters, we will figure the rest out in time. I just want to look at both of you. Two most precious people in my life; how I thought this day couldn't exist or come to be!

It was right around this time Henry said, "I hate to be a party pooper, but Moms, Emma do I really have to go to school in light of what has happened this morning? Mom, say I don't have to go. I feel we were robbed of a year we can't ever get back; so, please mom can I stay?" Emma and Regina both said at the same time, "Kid…Henry… Remember, how important school is… It's the building block for what you want to accomplish when you are an adult that's why you have to go to school." Emma said, "Plus I imagine Regina isn't going anywhere now that's she found us." Regina stated, "Henry, yes I will be here when you get out of school in fact; Emma and I both will be there to pick you up after school, like I used to pick you up in Storybrooke. How does that sound, sounds like fun, right?" Henry nodded and said, "That sounds fantastic, moms. Well, I better hit the pavement running; I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave now. Goodbye mom's I love you both; see you about 3:15 P.M." Emma & Regina said their goodbyes to Henry and off to school, he went. When Henry turned the corner, they both shut the door and proceeded to enter back into Emma's loft.

Emma wanted to savor the moment when Gina's hand was on top of hers. Regina clenched Emma's hand fiercely and passionately then braced Emma against the wall nearest to the door. Regina began caressing her forehead followed by her cheek bone. In between the touching and caressing Regina said, "I've waited an eternity to say what I feel and know it's not my imagination and that you too feel the same way, you and Henry kept me focused while I was in the enchanted forest. All I wanted to do was find my way to you, but like you and Henry I was running into road blocks… I went back to my castle and found a spell of a true love lost enchantment and that lead me here to you and Henry. Emma, way too often I would see you leave either my office or the manor and I would day dream what we are doing now. I love you, my princess, and my savor. You are my one true love without you; my heart stops as if time is frozen. Emma, are you listening, to me. Please tell me I'm not rambling not like some sciatic mental patient?" Emma responded, "Sorry, my love I'm just so overwhelmed by your attire, your beauty and those mud brown captivating eyes. They can fill up a room and all I would need is for you to look at me and I would melt like frosty the snowman. Regina you had me at Hello. I love you, my Queen…"

Emma passionately and gracefully gave Regina a long everlasting kiss that sent butteries in Regina's stomach. Emma elegantly whisked Regina up in her arms and carried her to her bedroom up the stairs. When they got to the room Emma placed Regina gently down on her European pillow top king size bed, on top of the bed she had felt satin sheets followed by an Asian confronter and feathered plush pillows. Regina couldn't help to look around the room. It had this warm, cozy, easy, soothing feeling that made her feel more in her skin than ever before. Regina said, "You have such an elegant room! I love how all the colors go with one

Another. Isn't it funny you know my two favorite colors black and red; you have always had my heart! Emma looked at Regina and said, "Here you can be yourself and don't worry how you will be conceived. I love you for you the good and the bad. In fact, as I've said before your evil side really turns me on… Regina said, "Come here my retching Savor and let me show you what I do to people who cometh my heart… followed by a laugh." Emma said, "Now that's what I'm talking about. My evil Queen…"

Emma paused for a brief moment for what was about to happen, however; it was too long for Regina. Regina started to rise off the bed when Emma fiercely placed her body against Regina's. Emma said, "Where in the bloody heavens do you think you're running off to. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy, my queen." Regina sank back into the gorgeous bed and her head gracefully was caught by Emma's hand. Emma started caressing Regina body like she was a blank canvas she was starting to create. Emma said, "Oh I have dreamed of this day. You are so beautiful my love." Regina said, "Come here let me show you how your feelings have not gone unseen or felt. Emma slowly prowled her way to Regina's face. Regina slowly started caressing Emma's lushes' breast underneath Emma's black spaghetti strap. Emma's tough waltzed around Regina neck down below to Regina's perfectly portioned breast. Her fingers danced around her elegant skin from Regina's face down to the ridges of her toes. Regina starting kissing Emma; there toughs created their own song and dance right out of riverdance. They both started feeling spontaneous expositions that were going off inside their bodies, it was as if their bodies were a hot zone and land mines were setting off at different moments. They each proceeded to undress one another for it was the first time they had saw one another naked in a since like this. They both paused and took in each other's beauty, for they both envisioned each other exactly like this. They both said, "You are exquisite, timeless, dashing and I love you." They both were at eye level when they heard a knock at the door. Emma got dressed real fast and sprinted to answer the door. Emma responded, "Who is it?" The voice said, "Mom its Henry did you forget something, perhaps me…" Emma yelled at Regina, "Its Henry, hurry get dressed my love." Regina asked, "What time is it?" Emma said, "It's 3:30…" They both said "Oh my. Where did the time go? Where we both entangled for that long; we made love all day, wow, how time zooms by like a meteor reaching its place or destination." Emma opened the door and poor Henry looked like he had lost his puppy dog after his first day. Henry said "Where on earth were the both of you today? You said you both would be there today to pick me up after school and now here we all are..." Emma responded I'm so, sorry kid it won't happen again. I guess time escaped from our reach. The good thing is Regina still here." Henry ran up to Emma's room to see if Emma was stating the truth. Regina stated to Henry "I'm, so sorry, I've never broken a promise and now looks like the first day I'm back, and I have. How about tonight I cook my famous lasagna, how about that. Will that make up for that? Henry said "That sounds like a plan. I not mad at the both of you; it just got me real scared when you both weren't there after school. Sorry, if I gave off the wrong impression. It's just you both mean the world to me and without the both of you my world would cease to exist. I love the both of you a lot. I hope you know that." Regina and Emma both said, "As we do you. We would move worlds, oceans and mountains whatever we had to, to make sure you're okay. We love you too Henry…"

Henry said, "To finish my question this morning; when can we go to Storybrooke?" Emma and Regina both looked at each other and said, "Well how about in the morning, let's have a nice dinner tonight and then we will head back home." Emma said, "I'll call your school and tell them we have a family emergency…Let's all head downstairs and go to the market for dinner tonight."

**Hope you liked this chapter. Soon I'll have chapter 4 out. This should be exciting; twist and chaos are about to surface in Storybrooke, stay tuned.**

**Page 6**


End file.
